Incinerated
by Lupus Silvae
Summary: There's a fine line between love and hate, and the crossing of it may result in an unnecessary death. Rated T for some violence. SonAmy.
1. Change

It's amazing what can occur over a span of five years. People change, people are born, people die, and people move on. These past five years have been some of the most painful, yet rewarding, years of my life. But that's jumping ahead of the story, isn't it? Let me introduce myself: I am Amy Rose, official anthropomorphic government agent stationed in Metal City. Not long after Sonic turned sixteen, the government, better known as G.U.N., went _insane_ trying to get him to work with them. For years Sonic had turned them down, but I suppose he had changed his mind, and so he accepted their offer a month after his birthday.

It was weird, suddenly having to do everything by the book. We couldn't just take off and defeat someone: we had to gain permission from Headquarters, which is in Future City. This protocol sure didn't stop Sonic, or even slow him down. He'd take off, leaving instructions for Tails to get permission while he went ahead and did whatever he planned on doing. I would always go with him, as would Knuckles, and Tails would catch up when Headquarters gave us the go-ahead. They never did turn us down.

Even though we were still the spontaneous group of heroes I had known, we all changed. With the government always at our backs, we had access to all kinds of weaponry. Pistols, rifles, machine guns, explosives, you name it, they had it. All we had to do was mention something and it was ours. Of course, we all had our preferences as to what we used. Sonic carried only one handgun, a .38 caliber, I believe. Knuckles carried an automatic rifle, and Tails was always the go-to guy for C-4 and other explosives. I carried the most: two pistols and a spare block of C-4, even though Tails protested the last one. Hey, what can I say? I like explosives!

Carrying weapons wasn't the only thing we changed. All of us, save Knuckles, changed our appearances as well, to make it easier to blend in with the criminals we always found ourselves neck-high in. Sonic, Tails and I all got our ears pierced. Sonic had two hoops and three studs, I had one hoop and three studs, and Tails three hoops. I began wearing short dresses with cargo pants underneath, since I still was a bit too modest to wear just the dress. Sonic simply wore the cargo pants, Tails cargo pants and a vest. We all changed our gloves to fingerless ones, so we could grip triggers and detonation cord a bit better. Slipping when setting a charge could be considered a bad thing.

So went the next three years, until Sonic turned nineteen. Eggman was always around, but his attacks had become easier and easier to deflect, to the point that he was just a nuisance. In fact, _all_ the criminals were easily defeated. I mean, when you have the entire government at the back of four heroes, what did we think was going to happen? Still, Sonic got _very_ bored _very_ quickly. He always hungered for a challenge, and now even Eggman failed to give him that. Bored as he was, he managed to keep his nervous energy tics at a minimum, even though it meant he went running far more often than normal.

During this entire time, Sonic and I were always struggling with our relationship, if you can even call it that. I had matured enough to quit chasing after him, but it didn't change much. He was always hesitant to move forward, but just as hesitant to back away and let me move on. No matter what I did, he rode the fence between falling for me and ignoring me. I got sick of it after a while. I mean, wouldn't anyone? I just tolerated it, bottling up my feelings and waiting for the day when he would finally break down and fall for me, or I would snap. Sad to say, the latter came first.

Sonic's challenger finally came: someone with just as many resources as us. It was a group of gun-toting, explosive-happy assassins that called themselves Aeron, meaning "carnage, slaughter." The name fit. Wherever they went, they left a trail of murders behind them. It made them easy to track, but you could never tag them with anything. They left no evidence. Yeah, it was obvious they had done it, but without proof for the court, we were helpless. So that's how it started: we were sent on a mission to defeat Aeron and come back with proof to convict them.

If only he hadn't come to me on _that_ day, I'm sure it wouldn't have gone as it did. About twice a month, I'd sit and fester about how _angry _Sonic made me with this fence-riding relationship. Anyone who came by was a victim of my short temper. If only he hadn't come… but that's for later. Either way, Sonic came to my apartment in Metal City on one of my "days", hoping to ask me for help on the mission.

The rapping on the apartment door was quick, quicker than anyone else I knew. Of course, that's why I immediately knew _exactly_ who was pestering me. See, the day before, when I had talked to him about making our "friendship" a little deeper, he had pretty much brushed me off in his hyperactive way, which is why I was still furious, even twenty-four hours later. I should've gotten used to it by this point. I'd been suffering through it for years, but it still hurt like a dagger through my heart every time he rejected me. I don't know why I kept coming back.

I nearly didn't answer the door, but I figured I might as well. Maybe he was here to finally talk, or at least apologize. I should've known. I opened the door and glared straight at him, but he didn't flinch. He was a bit taller than me, so why would he? He flashed me some random smile before beginning. "Hey, Ames!"

I glowered at him, but muttered a "hello." He didn't even blink, even though I made it _obvious_ I did _not_ want to be bothered without a _very _good reason.

"HQ just asked me to go take out these Aeron guys, and I was wondering if you'd come. Knux and Tails can't, so I figured I'd ask you."

Okay, so he's not the best with words. And telling me I was his _third_ choice was _not_ smart. I snapped at him: "Oh, so _after_ Tails and Knuckles turned you down, you decided I was worth talking to?!"

Sonic looked confused, clueless. Like always. He was _always_ completely unaware of what I was feeling. "Huh? No, Ames, I just--"

"What the heck, Sonic, I mean… you think I'm just a backup after your other buddies can't come?! Is that what I am?! Your last choice?!"

"What? No! I would've asked you any--"

"Oh, so then if I'm not backup, I'm just 'part of the team!' I've _never_ been anything special to you, and you _know _it! It's been _years_, Sonic. _Years._ I throw all sorts of chances for you to prove that you love me, or not, straight at you, but you're _blind._ You don't care about me, you never did! Why do you torture me like this?!"

"Amy, I--"

"No! You do it on purpose! You'll do something small that'll make me cling on to some shred of hope that you care, then you'll just brush me off like an annoying fly! I've been getting mixed messages from you since I was ten! That's _six years_ that I've been hopelessly clinging to some _idiot_!"

"Amy!"

"I'm not done. Actually, I am. I'm done with _you. _I never want to see your face again. I never want to work with you, I never want to talk to you, I never want to _think_ of you again in my life! You're not worth my time! I've wasted _six years _on _you_, and I'm done. I _hate _you, Sonic the Hedgehog. I _hate you_."

I saw the pain in his widened, emerald green eyes, shocked and hollow at my harsh rejection. Any other time, I would have melted and broken down, apologizing over and over for my rash actions, but not now. I reveled in his heartbreak, some cheap recompense for all the pain he had caused me. I relished it to the point that I spat the words out one last time before whipping around, slamming the door and leaving him to suffer alone: "I _hate_ you."


	2. Going it Alone

Just an update. =3 See, technically, this story is done. It's written and finished, and has been for months. I just got an account, so I'm updating slowly and editing as I go. Update speed is all dependent upon when I edit, not when I write. This story's 10 parts long. Now that I've cleared that up, here's part 2.

~Wolf~

* * *

After my outbreak, I locked the door and stormed back into my room, slamming and locking that door as well. I then collapsed on my bed, letting the torrent of tears fall into my pillow as I hugged it close. My shattered heart had finally had enough, and I had just blown up at the one I knew meant the most to me. I knew I should've been kinder to him, to have held back some of my insults and accusations, but for once, I really didn't care. He deserved it, didn't he? After all the pain he'd caused me?

Deep down, I knew _no one_ deserved what I had dished out, but I denied it. I made lame excuses for my actions and my words and tried to reason with myself simultaneously. And anyone knows when two emotions and opinions clash within someone, the only result is one massive headache. So, with aspirin on board, I wept my pain away into my poor, undeserving pillow. In the back of my mind, I briefly thought of the mission and how it was probably dangerous for Sonic to go alone, without any kind of backup or a team, but in my heartbreak, I brushed him off, just like he did to me.

"Let him die. See if I care."

***

Needless to say, I was extremely confused, very hurt, and somewhat angry. I stared at the door, wondering if she'd come back. But then I heard the lock snap into place. She really was done. I'd finally waited too long, pushed everything a little too hard, and I'd lost her. I fought the urge to cry, as my pride refused to let me. I shook my head and scratched my ear, then turned around.

My trip down and out of the apartment complex was slow, as I was walking instead of dashing in and out like I usually did. I wondered if there was anything specific I'd said, that maybe I could apologize for and everything could be made right again. I wondered if there was something I could undo, or at least make better, but there was nothing. Everything I could think of was a result of a chain of events that I couldn't undo and time couldn't erase. I'd finally worked myself into a situation that I'd never get out of. I wasn't used to it. I felt trapped.

I shook my head. No. Amy, important as she was, was not my priority right now. Defeating and convicting Aeron was. With a sigh and a reluctant burst of speed, I took off down the street, blowing past different cars, trucks, vendors and shops as I made my way towards the place we thought Aeron was hiding out at. I had no clue who they actually were, how much they knew, and how dangerous this was, but I didn't really care. I was distracted anyway.

I silently cursed this terrible timing. Tails was off repairing some stupid government machine on the other side of the country, and Knuckles was on another mission. Sometimes I think working for the government really isn't worth it. Without them, I'd still have my team. Then again, we wouldn't be where we were today without them. It was so confusing, and whatever I'd done to Amy wasn't helping me any.

With my thoughts being my focus, I nearly raced right by the suspected hideout. I put on the brakes, shredding grass and barely avoiding a couple of shrubs. That should've been a hint, and I should've put off the mission for a few days. Until I recovered emotionally, at least. However, being the stubborn, hungry-for-challenge hedgehog I am, I bolted right in.

The metal fortress was an abandoned warehouse, previously occupied by Eggman. At least it meant I had a general idea of where everything was located, as Eggman's variety was essentially nonexistent. I raced through the corridors, jumping old, fallen equipment and letting my spines cut through the rusty barricades. It was simple at first, but that quickly changed.

Soon after entering the base, I was confronted by a small group of Aeron followers. They were all cats: tall, lithe, and powerfully built. One was female, but the other two were male. The female, who was very different in appearance from the males, stepped forward, her thin form dressed in clothes similar to Amy's, but fortified with a bullet-resistant vest and multiple handguns. The males looked ready for a war. Their armor was their weaponry. Both carried multiple shotguns, two handguns apiece, and at least five knives hung from each of their belts. Let's just say I wanted to avoid a confrontation without backup. I had already screwed up that one.

"You have gone far enough, Sonic the Hedgehog. Your little escapade stops here," stated the female blandly. Her voice was flat and cold: pure business. Just from that, I could tell she was loyal to a fault and a serious rule-stickler. I had no chance of talking my way out of it, at least with her. Maybe one of the lost-looking brutes.

"Oh yeah? And who's gonna stop me?" I snapped. As if I didn't know.

The female smirked and glared at me, her ice blue eyes piercing against her dark, chocolate brown fur. "Who do you think?"

I grinned. At least she had sarcasm. That had to be a positive sign of something. "I dunno. I haven't found anyone skilled enough yet."

I had hit a soft spot. The female snarled and grabbed a knife blade-first from her comrade's belt. The leather, fingerless glove protected her hand, and she flipped it hilt-first into her other hand. "You have now."

I dashed to the side as the blade whisked by my ear, the wind whistling as it barely missed my head. I would have to be _insanely_ careful if I wanted to get anywhere near the main base. Immediately, the two brutes grabbed their shotguns, the crosshairs lining up directly on my chest. I surely wasn't going to stand for _that._ I curled myself into a spin dash before circling around the group. My speed caused an azure ring to appear around them, and the wind began to pick up. I eventually got it to the point that the cats could not withstand the strength of my whirlwind, and they were forced to floor themselves. It was the opening I was waiting for.

I normally _never_ run from a foe, but instead, I fight them until they surrender. This was different. I had no backup, and I only needed proof to convict Aeron of murder. So I took off down the corridor, leaping around other obstacles and really royally hoping the she-cat didn't follow me. I knew she was a well-trained assassin; her blade throwing skills had showed me that first hand. I figured I could handle the brutes, strong as they were. They relied on pure power. She had skill.

Not too long after I had escaped the three felines, a blaring alarm echoed through the metal hallways. It was so intensely loud that I lost my balance. Running at the speeds that I do, it doesn't take much to send you sprawling. So, yeah, that's exactly what happened. I was pretty much spread-eagle flat on the floor. With a groan, I pushed myself to my feet, barely feeling the numerous bruises I knew would be killing me later. I held a hand to my head and touched the wall to steady myself.

Once I felt as if I could run again, I took a deep breath and began racing forward. Of course, the three minutes I spent trading hellos with the ground was enough to let pretty much every Aeron follower know I was there. It was also enough time to let them make good progress _towards _me. Cursing the alarm, I began evasive maneuvers as a group of about seven followers appeared. The crack of gunshots rang through the air, followed by the clanging echo of bullet against metal.

Luckily for me, I was moving fast enough and they were shooting recklessly enough that all bullets missed my flesh. All that avoiding-homing-missile stuff with Eggman paid off, I suppose. I ignored them, continuing my frantic forward dash. It was when the groups that came towards me continued to get larger that I reached for my own pistol. I didn't like using it. I never did. It killed far too easily, and shooting a target somewhere that it would take them down without killing them was very hard to accomplish. Still, the situation called for it.

I managed to avoid all flying projectiles, be they knives, bullets, or hand grenades. (Okay, no one threw any hand grenades at me, but there was a lot of stuff going on!) I glanced at the "watch" on my wrist, in reality a communicator and GPS, trying to take in my coordinates and alter course accordingly. Normally, Tails' voice would emerge from the speaker, guiding me so I could focus on enemies instead of the tiny screen. However, as I said before, Tails wasn't available.

As I watched the microscopic red dot blink hypnotically, I tried to glance ahead to make sure no one was coming. Out of the corner of my eye, just as I looked back down at the watch, I caught a glimpse of chocolate brown fur and ice blue eyes. I screeched to a halt, but I wasn't fast enough. (Or, in this case, slow enough.) I slammed right into her, but she wasn't exactly unprepared. Even after being pummeled by a seventy-seven pound blur running at approximately one-hundred miles an hour, she still managed to use the knife she'd stolen from her comrade and plunge it into my side. Luckily for me, the blade was short. Not that it made the experience any more enjoyable.

A bit back a cry of pain as the dagger's sharp edge sliced through my flesh, clenching my fists as I focused my energy on endurance. Just as quickly as she had stabbed, she removed the dagger and prepared for another go. This time, she was pointing the bloodstained blade directly at my chest. With a snarl, I shoved her off and stood up, shakily at first. She did not lose her balance, but instead threw the dagger. I barely managed to avoid it.

I dashed off, slower this time, but nonetheless faster than any pursuers. Running at a measly fifty miles per hour, I simply made a dash for the nearest shelter. I _had_ to get backup, or I was dead. I found an unlocked storage closet and leapt in, shutting the door carefully behind me and locking it. I glanced down at my left side, which was now a dark violet due to the crimson blood staining my azure pelt.

I sighed and painfully leaned against the far wall, ignoring the numerous robot parts stored with me. My eyes were seeing everything as if through water, so I knew they must be dull and glazed. I barely managed to press the buttons on my communicator to call Amy. A racking pain shot through my frame, originating from my left side, of course. I winced and bit back a gasp of pain, hoping with all my might that I could stay competent enough to make the call.

***

I had finally fallen into a deep, dreamless sleep, a relief from the tears and heartbreak. The peace was shattered when the shrill ring of my phone echoed around the room. Groggily, I glanced at the caller ID. _Sonic Mobile Communicator_. I bit back a cry of rage and threw the phone across the room. The ringing continued a few more times, then it quit. He dared to call? He actually had the nerve to come crawling back mere hours after I had told him off?! I wasn't that stupid. So, with a fresh round of tears, I tried and failed to return to the darkness of sleep. I wouldn't give him another chance. He didn't deserve it.

***

When the phone didn't pick up, I realized she must still have been mad at me. But why couldn't she at least answer it?! Here I was, hiding out in a freakin' _storage closet,_ and she didn't have the mercy to simply pick up a phone. Another sharp, stabbing pain forced me to drop the call, as the hand that bore the communicator immediately shot to cover the wound. I opened one eye and glanced at it. Maybe it was more serious than I thought. Maybe this entire _operation_ was more serious than I had thought. Serious enough to call the government directly so they could get Amy? Yeah, it was. So, wincing and trying to endure the pain, I gingerly picked up the communicator and tried again, hoping with all my might that they would be able to talk sense to Amy.

"G.U.N. Headquarters. State your business."

"It's Sonic," I snapped, not bothering to use my codename. "I'm trapped in the Aeron base and--" I yelped a bit, grinding my teeth and trying to continue. I couldn't do it.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I sound alright?" I hissed, barely managing that.

"What's wrong?"

"Stab wound, uh… to the left side. Call Amy. Agent… um… 12053."

"Why isn't she already with you?"

"Just do it!"

I canceled the call quickly as the door to my hideout slammed open, and the chocolate brown feline from before stood in front of me. "Coward!"

"I'm no coward. Just a guy who's not used to fighting without a team."

The feline smiled. "Oh, yes, your backup… You really didn't think that machine the fox is fixing broke because of a fluke, did you? Or that murder on Whale Island the echidna's investigating was routine?"

"You… You did it!"

"Oh, yes. Because I knew we couldn't fight all of you. But just you, well, that's a different story. Although I expected to have to fend off your girlfriend, I see you dealt with her quite well for us."

I winced out of the truth of her statement.

"Well, that's behind us, isn't it? I've called off my guards. I figured a one on one fight is the easiest for you, and you're still destined to die."

"Your guards?"

"Yes, 'my guards.' I lead this band of assassins, hedgehog. They listen to me, and me alone."

"That's nice, but you still can't win. Backup's coming."

"Sure. That's if your girl overcomes her hatred of you, and I somehow doubt it."

"What about G.U.N?"

"Pfft. G.U.N.'s easy enough to deter. Their agents are cowards, like you. Now, enough talk. I want to get this over with. And stop bleeding on my supplies."


	3. The Price of Hesitance

This is one of the darker chapters, but fear not! It gets better. Since I've updated 3 chapters in a span of 48 hours, I'll probably wait at least 36 before updating again. You'll need the time. Oh, and by the way, everyone's code name has a secret. They're not random numerals, I promise. To clear it up, when speaking, Amy's codename, for example, would be stated "twelve zero fifty-three". Sonic's: "fifty-nine thirty-three oh". Oh, and if you're following this, please review. (I'll take constructive criticism, but please state it kindly. I want to improve, but I won't to a flamer's rash blabberings.) I'll shut up now. ;)

~Wolf~

* * *

When the phone rang the second time, I nearly shot it. I did have enough sanity, however, not to do that. Okay, not really. The gun was in the other room, and I didn't feel like getting it first. Answering the phone was easier. So I trudged over and picked it up to see the caller ID. _G.U.N. _Figuring not answering my boss would get me in trouble, I spent a few seconds regaining my composure, then picked up. "Agent 12053." I really hate using codenames. It took me forever to memorize that. Supposedly, we used them to help G.U.N. keep their files straight. I think it was just a way to make our lives miserable.

"Agent 59330 requests your assistance in his mission."

A minute or so was spent remembering who that agent was. After the answer came to me, I replied: "I'm not helping Sonic."

"What if I told you he was wounded?"

"He'll be fine." I snapped my reply rudely, but I knew my voice cracked. If Sonic was wounded enough to call G.U.N., it meant something had gone seriously wrong. He was definitely _not _fine.

"Sorry, 12053, but you don't have a choice. I'm sending his coordinates to your GPS now."

"Hey! I didn't say--"

"Those are your orders, agent. Follow them."

Just when the call ended, my wrist communicator began beeping and pointing me in the direction of an abandoned warehouse. I was stuck helping Sonic whether I wanted to or not.

With a few dark mutterings, I began the trip there. As I walked past Sonic's apartment, which was in the same complex as mine, I paused. Sonic was desperate enough to go through G.U.N. to reach me. He never asked for assistance unless his life depended on it, and he _especially _did not admit weakness to G.U.N. My eyes widened as reality struck, and I took off running down the hallway. I _had_ to get there! I didn't mean it when I said I wouldn't care! I didn't know what I was thinking when I exploded like that! Now I was racing against the clock, and my speed was the only determining factor between saving Sonic's life or finding him dead.

***

I had to win. Losing was not an option. I was in a one-on-one confrontation with the leader of Aeron. All I needed to do was win, and a deadly threat was gone. If I lost… I didn't want to think about it. I didn't exactly have time to, either. I learned to hate knives very quickly, as not long after she snapped at me one whisked by my ear. With a groan, I shot into action, curling and slamming into her.

The cat didn't stay down long. I had just made it out into the corridor when she fired her gun. I jumped out of the line of fire before taking off down the hall. I wasn't running away, like she was probably thinking. I was trying to get to some sort of open room in order to gain an advantage. When the corridor ended in a cul de sac-like dead end, I was forced to put on major brakes. The only exit was the entrance, and the room was certainly not ideal. It would have to do. I whirled around at the sound of a pistol firing, but sounds come after bullets, and I didn't avoid it in time.

The bullet buried itself in my right shoulder, pretty much eliminating all use of that arm. I held my shoulder with the opposite hand, and grabbed my pistol with my right. Yes, the hand connected to my wounded arm. I hated the idea that I was wounded already, but I would have to deal with it. To tell the truth, I hadn't expected her to be so close behind me. Although it hurt to high heaven to raise the gun enough to even aim, I knew my life depended on it, and so I did anyway.

Annoyingly enough, my life also depended on the shot. I had missed completely. The feline didn't even flinch, but instead smirked and lowered her weapon, watching me with those piercing eyes. Her strict persona had eased in a manner of seconds. "This is going to be easier than I thought."

That ticked me off. I wasn't going down easy! It just wasn't my style. With a cry of protest, I fired directly at her. Apparently, she hadn't expected me to shoot at a reasonable angle, and although I didn't kill her, I did manage to hit her right upper arm. She yelped, then grabbed a dagger with her other hand and sent it flying towards me.

It nicked my ear, but that was it: minor. I could deal with that. I had been observing how she threw knives for a while now, and I was pretty sure I could do it if need be. I released my shoulder and grabbed the dagger, flipping it so I was holding it blade first. I reared my left arm back, then shot it forward, and to my great delight, it stayed true. It would've hit her head on, but she dodged so that it merely took a chip out of her ear. I grinned. "An ear for an ear," I laughed, amused at the irony despite the severity of the situation.

With a scream of pure rage, she lunged for me, a dagger in each hand. I yelped and dodged backwards, but she just landed and shot forward again. I extended my leg and tried to unbalance her leap, but she flicked her tail and remained perfectly poised. It's not fair; how agile cats are. She stabbed for me with one hand, and I avoided that one, but while focusing on it, I'd temporarily forgotten about the other dagger. It sliced above my left eye, which left me with a blind side and her with a huge advantage.

Before I continue, I want it made very clear that I never use my backspines unless absolutely necessary. They're sharper than any blade you've seen, they cut deep and ragged, and they're slightly toxic. They're not toxic enough to kill, but they can really muddle your depth perception and judgment for a time. That's all I needed. So, albeit reluctantly, I backed into her and used them to even the playing field.

She shrieked with fury and used the dagger in her left hand to slice across the spines. They bled some, but they were too strong for a disoriented, blade throwing cat to do any true damage. I jumped forward and landed in a crouch, although my side and shoulder protested greatly. From there I leapt over and behind her, where I was able to shove her to the ground.

She pushed herself up, whirled around, and fired her pistol, but the shot missed me completely. I just stood, watching her dizzily attempt to stay on her feet. She glared at me. Her icy blue eyes, while misted from the toxins, were cold with hatred. "I tried to avoid doing this, but you've left me with no choice," she hissed. She extended her left hand, and from the center of the room, a large glass cylinder rose from the floor. Inside was a Chaos Emerald, red and pulsating power directly to the feline.

I tried to draw some of the power to myself, but there was some sort of barricade around the Emerald that I couldn't penetrate. She had the healing properties, Light Energies and Dark Energies of the Emerald, and I couldn't do anything to hinder her use. I watched, horrified, as the glazed look in her eyes faded, and wounds that should have taken months to heal disappeared without a scar. "You… you…"

"Don't sound so dumbfounded. You really thought I'd face a world-famous hero without a Chaos Emerald? Heh… You really are a fool."

"I refuse to fight with a cheater," I snapped, ears laid back. The pause in the battle allowed my wounds to register with my brain, and now I didn't feel as if I could bolt or fight. The blood loss was taking its toll, so my vision was blurred, my reflexes were slow, and my balance was off. The only thing I wanted to do was collapse and give in to the tempting blackness that harbored in the corners of my consciousness. The feline's next words dispelled all hope of that.

"You don't have a choice."

***

I had finally made it to the warehouse, and I darted in without a second thought. I was surprised at the lack of guards or Aeron followers, but I didn't care. Not now, when so much rode on my performance here. If they came, I would fight them. Otherwise, their absence just made my life easier. I continued to press onward, not knowing where Sonic was or if he was even alive. As I ran, I grabbed one of my pistols and released the safety so I could fire on short notice. Anything that wasn't blue and supersonic was a potential target.

I reached a point in the corridor where everything was windblown and in all manner of disarray. Sonic had been here, no doubt. He was the only one I knew who could cause that amount of damage. I followed the destruction until I found a trail of crimson. I knew what it had to be, but I denied it. Trying to keep a hold on sanity, I continued my run. The blood led to an open storage closet. From there I followed a trail of debris, until I finally came across what I was looking for.

I skidded to a halt and my pistol fell limp at my side as I stared in shock. A chocolate brown feline stood, unscathed, in front of a bloodied, azure hedgehog. They were glaring daggers at each other, but Sonic looked as if he was about to collapse. He glanced over at me and his eyes widened. I couldn't tell for sure, but it looked as if he was worried now that I was there. The feline took her chance while Sonic was still stunned from my arrival, and dashed forward. She used her shoulder to smash into his weakened frame, slamming him against the wall and watching mercilessly as he crumpled into a heap against it.

The female glanced over her shoulder at me and smirked. "I see your girlfriend finally decided to show." Still looking at me, she raised her gun and aimed it at his chest. "It's a pity she's too late." Her forefinger pulled back the trigger, and the echo that followed was louder than anything I ever heard. The guilt from the realization that I hadn't made a single attempt to protect him hit me hard and fast.

I finally snapped into action and raised my gun, firing far too late to accomplish anything. The feline just sneered and leapt around me, knowing I wouldn't follow her with Sonic still here. She was right. I returned my gun to its holder, then ran over and kneeled next to Sonic's motionless form. I hoped with everything I had he was alright. However, from the amount of crimson on the floor, I knew the wound had to be fatal.

He said nothing, but opened his eyes when I touched his shoulder. I could see the fear and pain in them, and it scared me. I knew he had to feel some sort of anxiety at one point or another. Still, he was so good at hiding it, that it was terrifying to see him without that guard. I couldn't say anything, I was just too shocked. I simply gazed at him with a concern more intense than anything I had ever felt before. When he saw me, the fear in his emerald eyes faded slightly, and he managed a weak smile before shuddering and closing those bright green orbs for the final time.


	4. The Letter

I reread the coming chapters, and I see I rushed in my writing, as I got a little too excited with the story. It'll take a lot of editing, so updates will be far slower. Maybe closer to a normal rate? Hm. Only time will tell.

~Wolf~

* * *

I was too shocked to cry. It wasn't real. He was invincible. At least, he was supposed to be. I trembled uncontrollably, trying to process what had just happened. I jumped as a group of Aeron followers appeared and blocked the only exit from the room. Instinct for self-preservation kicked in, and I quickly summoned a hammer. I hadn't done that in years, as there hadn't been a need. I rose to my feet and charged them, slamming the entire group into the wall with one swing.

It was in this fashion that I made my exit from Aeron's base, swinging the hammer left and right and not caring who got in my way. I'm sure I bashed in many a skull, and I knew most of the attackers would be nursing broken limbs later. It was simply the result of my hammer's swing, and I couldn't have changed the outcome if I wanted to. When I emerged from the base, I slammed the hammer into the doorway, smashing the lock and door beyond repair. They would never use this hideout again, if I had anything to do about it. I let the hammer dissipate, and ran until I was simply exhausted, then slowed to a walk. My breathing was coming in raspy gulps as I limped down the sidewalk, occasionally glancing over my shoulder to ensure I was alone. I had no clue where I was, and I didn't bother figuring it out. Maybe being lost was the best option, since I didn't know if Aeron would follow me. I could stay this way until reality sank in. Suddenly, my wrist communicator sparked to life. "We have quit receiving life signals from Agent 59330. Are we to assume the worst?"

I swore my heart stopped. All agents were required to wear an implanted tracker. It allowed G.U.N. to see where we were at all times, and determine our state of health. It listened for a heartbeat, and from that, could tell whether or not its wearer was alive. If G.U.N. was no longer receiving signals from the tracker, it could only mean one thing. I think I rasped out a yes to the question, although my memory is fuzzy.

"Are you unharmed?"

"Y-yes…"

"Return to your home. I will call agents 74115 and 64120 back and direct them to your apartment."

"Th-thanks… Do you know when they'll be here?"

"I don't know for sure. No more than twenty-four hours, considering the circumstances."

"Alright. Tell them to hurry." I noticed my GPS was now directing me back home. I was surprisingly close. I blamed my convenient location on instinct, but I couldn't decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. I walked slowly down the street, staring at the ground and wondering if what had just happened was real. It didn't feel like it. It seemed as if I'd get home and have him tapping on my door within five minutes. My head knew he was gone. It told me with every constricted breath that he was dead. But I didn't _believe_ it. That was the catch.

I knew at some point, it would hit me and I'd snap. It was like a waiting for a time bomb to go off, but without any indication of when it would blow. I just had to sit and wait for the explosion, hoping the damage would be repairable, and that my life wouldn't be a worthless pile of ashes afterwards. I jumped for what seemed like the millionth time as my communicator alerted me with a shrill bark at an incoming call.

"Yes?"

"Amy?! I just got a call from G.U.N! What the heck happened?!" cried a horrified kitsune.

"I… I…" How was I supposed to answer when I didn't even know myself?!

"Is he… is he really gone?" Tails pressed, trying to make the question easier. His pixilated image on the communicator revealed him to be stressed and close to tears.

"Y-yes… he is."

Tails closed his eyes and turned his head, laying his ears back. It was normal behavior when he was in shock or denial. I caught a glimpse of his twin namesakes, both of which were fallen and unmoving, when normally they swayed and twitched with nervous energy. "Did you see him?" he finally asked.

"Yes."

"I'll be at your apartment in a few hours, okay? The Tornado II should be ready for takeoff in a few minutes," he murmured. He was obviously trying to appear strong, but I saw through his façade. He was just as hurt and shell-shocked by this sudden turn of events as I was.

"Alright."

I had been walking the whole conversation, and found myself at the entrance to the apartment complex when I hung up. In order to reach my apartment, I had to pass Sonic's. I stopped when I reached his door, staring at it blankly and emotionlessly. I was numb to everything, be it emotional or physical. I knew that probably wasn't a good sign. I gently passed my hand over the brass doorknob, its familiarity warm and inviting. I soon discovered the door was unlocked. It was _always_ locked. _Always._

Curious and somewhat concerned, I walked in, leaving the door cracked open. The place was immaculate; not because Sonic was a clean freak, he was far from it, but because he was never there for it to get dirty. There were just a few pieces of furniture, for function rather than décor. I glanced at the mantle over the fireplace, and I nearly broke down in tears then and there. Sitting between a small gadget Tails had made him and a fake Chaos Emerald from Knuckles was a small box. It was open, and a note was placed under it. In the box was a beautiful diamond engagement ring, no doubt more expensive than anything Sonic could reasonably afford.

With trembling hands, I picked up the folded piece of paper. My name was written in exquisite calligraphy on the front. Gently, I opened it. I wasn't sure I wanted to, but I did anyway.

_Dear Amy,_

_If you're reading this, I guess I'm dead. That sounds really weird… Have you ever written that? "I'm dead." Guess not, considering you're reading this, and you must be alive. If I'm reading this, then I'm not dead, in which case, go and throw this stupid thing away, walk up to her flippin' door and tell her this to her face, idiot! Ah… but I ramble. Since I probably wouldn't be reading this far, it's safe to assume the mission to Aeron was a failure, and I didn't come out alive._

_Amy Rose, this is being written after you told me how you've felt over the last six years. I want to say that I'm very sorry. I know it's been hard on you, and I haven't done anything to prevent it. You're probably right to hate me. I'm a sucky excuse for a boyfriend, and that's being generous. But… I love you. I just didn't want to admit it until now. I didn't think it would hurt too badly if you rejected me, but I was dead wrong. It's the worst pain I've ever dealt with in my life._

_I do have a reason for my actions. I was worried if I had any kind of relationship, some old enemy would target my partner to reach me. It had happened with Tails before, since everyone knows how much I care for him as my brother. I didn't want anything to happen to you. I loved you too much._

_Amy, I do love you. I love you more than I thought possible. Which is why you found this beside a ring. Keep it, cherish it, but don't let it hold you back. If it does, throw it away. I want you to move on and find someone else, because you're too amazing to be alone. Especially because of me. You're young, Amy Rose. You'll have a bunch of guys drooling at your feet if you give them a chance. (Just a hint, I'm pretty sure Knux is falling for you.)_

_This ring does have a purpose. I've had it for six months now. I hoped to give it to you someday; to have enough courage to pop the question I know you've dreamed of. But, as you already know, I never did, and now it's too late. I hid my affection because I was concerned for your welfare. I regret that decision now. However, since I'm not here, you are no longer in danger of being targeted on my behalf. So let the whole world know! I, Sonic the Hedgehog, love Amy Rose! _

_You have the most mesmerizing jade eyes. Your fur is softer than a summer breeze, and your voice is smoother than silk. You can out-sing a songbird and out-fly a dove. You're as peaceful as the meadow and as untamed as the ocean. You're as timid as a fawn and as fierce as a wolf. You're perfect; so much so, I'm sure you outrank the angels. You are more deserving of a loyal lover than anyone else in the world. _

_I love you to death, quite literally. You could have been mine. I'm so sorry I blew it._

_I love you, Amy Rose. _

_~Sonic_


	5. Inside the Black

Updating for the weekend, and then LEAVING IT UNTIL MONDAY. Why? Because I know I'm hyped and I need to slow down. So I'm forcing myself. No update until the 19th. And if I update before, I shall be slapped. Anyway, I hate leaving it where I did. =3 Yay for twists.

~Wolf~

* * *

I sat in the middle of the living room floor, reading the crumpled, tearstained paper over and over. It had been a week, and I still refused to leave his apartment. He really had cared. He really did love me, and all I did was scream at him; told him I hated him, no less, and he still loved me. If his death wasn't going to hit me hard before, it was now. And it did. I limply held the letter in my hand as I rested my head on my knees, weeping uncontrollably and gasping for air as I did so.

I couldn't forgive myself; there was no way. The last thing I told him was I hated him, and he _loved_ me! How could I have been so cruel to him?! I didn't know what to do. My thoughts and emotions were going haywire, and my sanity had left me completely helpless. I just cried. I couldn't think of anything better to do. I was worthless. I couldn't think of a reason to live, even though I knew there had to be one. I chased after him for years, and just when I'd given up, he was ready to move forward. Now everything was completely ruined.

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I glanced up. Behind me stood a red echidna, his gaze gentler than I'd ever seen it before. Gently, he helped me to my feet, even though I didn't want to move. I bit back tears and tried to hide the fact that I was crying, but it only made me start all over again.

He embraced me quietly, letting me cry and lean against his strong frame. He didn't even tremble. Did he care? I'm sure he did, but I didn't feel like asking. I was too busy shaking and sobbing. My fist clenched around the letter as I screamed my sorrow into his red and white chest fur, my hands pressed tightly in between me and him. My regret was overwhelming, and I poured it out in uncontrolled sobs.

Knuckles didn't even move, but held me the entire time. He didn't complain that I was taking too long, or snap at me for sobbing so much. He was patient with me, and that was something I wasn't used to. I was used to "suck it up and let's do something fun." Sonic would've… it doesn't matter what Sonic would've done. He couldn't comfort me when he was the one I lost. Life doesn't work that way.

Eventually, though, I calmed. In hindsight, it was probably because I couldn't really breathe. The tears still came, but the sobs weren't racking my entire body like before. Knuckles gently let me go and led me to sit on the couch. He sat beside me as I opened the letter and stared blankly at it. At first I thought he was reading, but he looked away not too long after his first glance at it.

"Are you alright?"

His voice surprised me, and my ears twitched slightly. I hadn't heard anything but my own cries for seven days. "No… No, I'm not."

"Everything'll work out, you know. I'm sure we can defeat Aeron without him."

"You really think I'm worried about Aeron?" I snapped, glaring directly at him. "Knuckles, Aeron is the _least_ of my worries right now. Sonic's _dead_, Knuckles. _Dead._ And the last thing I told him was that I hated him. I can't take it back!"

"I know that, Ames. I'm sure the last thing I told him wasn't kind."

"What was it you told him, then?" I barked.

"I… I… don't remember, actually… probably something along the lines of 'See you later.'"

"See?!"

"What I'm trying to say is you can't let that get to you. He's gone, Ames. Deal."

"Deal?! The last words I said to him were '_I hate you_.' How do I 'deal' with that?!"

"Ames, you two weren't meant to--"

"Shut up! We were… we _were_!" I cried, grabbing the ring and shoving it in front of his muzzle.

"Ames," murmured Knuckles, his eyes pained as he gazed first at the ring, then at me.

"Call me that again and I'll shoot you." At the time, it wasn't an idle threat, and he knew that. He glanced at the handgun on my belt, and then edged slowly back.

"Amy, he's gone, and you need to move on. We have Aeron to worry about."

I resisted the urge to shoot him. I figured I'd regret it later. "You try living with a dead loved one, who the last thing you told was you hated them. Then come back to me a week later, and we'll see if _you've_ moved on."

Knuckles sighed and stood, walking towards the door. "Amy, I know it hurts. I hate to admit it, but I'll miss the blue blur too."

"Watch it, Red," I snapped, using the nickname I knew he hated. "I don't want to hear this right now."

He wasn't any better at conversation than Sonic; probably worse. "Amy, I… I don't know what else I can do. The best way I have to deal with pain is to focus on something else. Revenge is the best thing I can think of. You, Tails, and I; we can defeat Aeron.

"It'll take more than just us," barked a new voice. I glanced around Knuckles and saw a twin-tailed kitsune standing in the doorway. "I did some research and made some calls about Aeron and what happened last week. It seems Sonic's transmitter picked up all of the audio. Amy, did you see the one Sonic was fighting?"

"Yes."

"Describe her to me."

I wasn't used to Tails being so curt. I knew something other than Sonic's death must have been messing with him. "A feline. Dark chocolate brown fur with dark tips on her ears and tail. Ice blue eyes. Same style of clothing as me."

Tails glared at the floor before looking back up at me. "That's what I was worried about. That cat, who's really a lynx, is Luktani. She's the current leader of the Aeron assassins. She's cunning, dangerous, and has already proven to be a deadly enemy. Her weapon of choice is a throwing dagger, and she normally carries two. She also uses a pistol."

"And a Chaos Emerald," I added.

"What?!" exclaimed Tails, his eyes widening. "When was this?!"

"She used it to heal herself and give her an advantage when she was fighting Sonic. That's how she won."

"She only had one?"

"That I saw."

Tails shook his head and ran his fingers over his ears. "This isn't good. I didn't realize Luktani could channel the Chaos Emeralds. No one left on our team can channel them." I winced at his wording. No one _left _on our team…

"I thought you and Knuckles turned Super once," I stated.

"We did, but the Chaos Energy had to be channeled through Sonic to us. If we had tried to access it directly, it could have either ignored us, remaining dormant, or it could have killed us. We _need_ Sonic for the Chaos Emeralds to do us any good!"

"Now, Luktani didn't turn Super, she just used the healing properties of the Emerald," I growled. My patience was running dangerously thin, and Tails jumping to conclusions like this wasn't helping.

"I know that, but it means she could _potentially _turn Super. I can't channel the Emerald's powers directly, and neither can Knuckles."

"But I can." Tails stared at me.

"You can use them?"

"A little. I can't turn Super like Sonic, but I can use them to summon hammers."

"I thought you could summon hammers anyway," snapped Tails.

"I can. But with a Chaos Emerald, I can make them a lot larger and still be able to carry them," I replied.

Tails rubbed his chin as he contemplated our situation. "Okay, that doesn't help much, but it does mean you have the potential to turn Super as well. Still, trying may get you killed. We can't afford to lose you, too."

I shook my head. "I know."

Tails glanced around the apartment, then spoke again. "It doesn't matter now. Go home, Ames, and get some sleep. Knux, you too. We'll meet again at the old Aeron base tomorrow morning."

"Why do we have to go back?!" I cried.

"We have to see if there's any evidence to convict Luktani of Sonic's murder."

"I'm a witness! What more do you want?!"

"Physical proof, or at least circumstantial evidence. Without either, our case is essentially nonexistent. We also need hints of where they've moved to. Don't worry, Ames. If you don't want to go in, you don't have to. Still, it's safe. I'm sure Aeron will have cleared out by now," assured Tails.

I snapped. "I swear, if you two keep calling me 'Ames' I'll _give_ you a murder case to try! Now get _out!"_ I shrieked, pointing towards the door. Tails' eyes widened and he immediately retreated. Knuckles didn't move. "I'm not kidding, Knux! Get _out! _I want to be alone!_" _

"Amy, I read that note."

I swear, I nearly shot him then and there. "_What?!_ That was a personal letter, you idiot!"

"I know, I know! Calm down! I… He was right. I… I have fallen for you, Amy. I was always jealous about how you chased Sonic around all the time. You never gave me a chance."

I glared, but backed off a little. "You have Rouge."

"And she has Shadow! I've always been a loner. Did you ever think that I might _not _want to be alone all the time?! I was born on Angel Island alone, and I survived alone. I didn't even know others _existed_ until Sonic infiltrated my island almost five years ago!"

"Knux, he just died! I know you always had a rivalry with him, but you can't expect me to fall for you a week after I _saw_ Sonic murdered! It doesn't work that way!" I screamed, grabbing my handgun and shooting a round into the floor. Later, I was glad to discover no one was home below us. "_Now get out!_" Immediately, Knuckles turned and began walking out of the apartment.

"I'm always here, Amy Rose. Whenever you change your mind."

Some days I really hate men. I watched him go and slammed and locked the door behind him. I turned back around and gazed at the now-empty apartment. It wasn't mine, and I knew that, but I didn't want to leave it. His scent still lingered there, and I didn't want to be alone; even though I knew I was.

I walked over to the couch, but not before I saw his guitar leaned up against the wall. I gently picked it up before sitting down with it. Sonic had taught me a few chords, and I could play a few simple melodies, but nothing like he could. Whenever he played, I was mesmerized, as if with that single instrument he could hypnotize anyone. It was magical; enchanting. Yet never to be heard again.

I heard the soft plink of a tear against the finished wood, and I realized I was crying again. The images of his terrified expression, broken body, the crimson-stained floor and the fading light in his eyes flashed through my mind for the millionth time, and I couldn't help but shiver. Especially with the last image: the one where all he did was look at me. He just _looked_ at me, and it made me tremble. He had been terrified, not for his life, which was fading faster than he could run, but for mine. I was unscarred. He was broken and bleeding. _Dying_. Yet he was relieved to see me. How could he, after what I did to him?!

I returned the guitar to its stand to see a shattered picture in the corner. The glass was everywhere, covering the hardwood floor and making it dangerous to walk around. I still had my shoes on, so I walked over it, wincing as I broke the shattered glass into even smaller pieces. I picked up the frame and gazed at the photograph. It was of me, an older one; before I had pierced my ears. I hadn't known he kept one. Not of me, anyway. If only I'd known that he cared enough, I wouldn't be in this position.

I placed it on the windowsill before curling up in the corner. (Yes, the same one with the glass. I was in too much emotional pain to feel it.) I didn't know why I laid there, and I still don't. Maybe it was because I knew he must have written the letter here. Maybe it was because I was in denial, and wanted him to come home. Or perhaps it was my way of punishing myself for what I'd done, even though nothing could ever bring him back. I don't think I'll ever know, and I'm not sure I want to.

***

It was black. That was all I knew. That and an immense pain I couldn't describe. I was disoriented and confused. My body would not respond. I wanted to open my eyes and see where I was. I wanted to lift a finger to ensure I was alive. I couldn't do it. I could only feel, think, and hear. If that alone wasn't torturous, the overwhelming blackness was. I was trapped with my own thoughts and memories, and those were scattered and fuzzy. I couldn't see anything, and it terrified me. Was I dead? Was I in some abyss, where no one could hear me?

Suddenly, the pain increased to a level I didn't know existed. And, figuring I was alone, I screamed. It helped relieve the pain a little, if only because I didn't bother to hold in how much I hurt. I was alone in this blackness; falling in it. I was, however, beginning to have some sort of conscious feeling in my body. Meaning I knew where my arms were and what position my legs were in. I couldn't _move_ them, but I knew where they were. That was somewhat of a relief. I felt something brush against my backspines, and I involuntarily whimpered at the pain it caused. A soothing voice followed. It was soft and feminine, but not familiar. "Shhh… it's alright. You're seriously wounded. We're taking care of you." At least they were friendly. Then I realized I could hear another voice, in addition to the first.

"I don't know if we can keep him here. He's dying anyway. Luktani would be furious if she found out."

"I know that, but I can't just let him die. Aeron's fallen. Ever since Luktani took charge, we've become nothing. Don't you know who this is?"

"…no."

"Imbecile. He's only the most famous hero in the world. I can't believe you don't recognize him! Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"S-Sonic? Luktani killed Sonic?"

"No, she hasn't! Not yet!"

"He stopped breathing right after she shot him."

"That was his body's natural defense against the blood loss. He'll be alright, I think, so long as I care for him. I'm not letting Luktani get away with this. I'm sick of her. She has no respect for the law Okemo set when he founded Aeron. We just kill whoever we want anymore. There's no skill or grace involved. It's almost a massacre."

"Yes, but if Luktani finds out we have Sonic _alive_ in this stupid base, we'll be killed, and so will he; probably by far worse means than if you'd let him die a week ago."

"He can't die. People still need him. I--" I heard a slam, and the two female conversationalists gasped.

"We have to get out of here! The guards are coming!"

"But I'm not done dressing his backsp--"

"It can wait! Come on!"

I heard the two run away, then there was silence. After that, I gave my consciousness to the inviting blackness. I didn't need it right now, since I was in good hands. I hoped.


	6. Blurred Lines

Somewhat slow chapter. DX Fear not, though, the action cometh. I figure setting dates keeps me from updating too often, so I'll update Saturday. (The... 24th? Whatever Saturday is.) So, until the 24th!

~Wolf~

* * *

I woke up the next morning tired, exhausted, and surprised I was alive. I yawned, stretched, and immediately regretted it. The tiny little pinpricks of every shred of glass I had slept on pierced my flesh like needles. I yelped and jumped to my feet, glaring at my arms as they trickled crimson. "Dangit."

Quickly, I rinsed off the blood before taking off to the base. I knew I was late, but it didn't take long to get there. Tails and Knuckles were already waiting. "There you are!" exclaimed Tails, obviously impatient. "We were wondering if you'd show."

"Tails, seriously. I'm sure she has a reason." snapped Knuckles.

It sounded like he was trying to defend me to show off. He'd never done it before. I hate echidnas.

"Knux, leave him alone. Sorry, Tails, I woke up late."

The kitsune glanced at me with a concerned expression. "What happened to your arms?"

"Uh… fell."

"And got that many cuts? Seriously, Amy."

"Okay, okay, I broke a picture frame and fell on the glass. Happy?" I didn't feel like explaining it was me being a complete idiot that gained me the lacerations. I figured I could fib my way out of it.

Tails sighed, obviously unbelieving. What can I say? I'm a terrible liar. "It doesn't matter. I've scanned the base for signs of life, and I've found three. One is _really_ weak, so something in there is barely alive. The other two are pretty healthy. Earlier, there were multiple life signals, but they left."

"Wait a sec, how do you track 'life signals?'" I inquired.

"Easy. You see this little gadget? It sends out a signal, and it hits the animal or human in the designated area, then it determines how healthy it is by…" He went on, but I was lost in the technical babble. I didn't hear him again until he said something of importance. "Anyway, are you ready to go in?"

"If I have to be." I followed Tails' lead, and Knuckles came behind me. The base was just as I had left it: empty, cold, and dark. "What exactly are we looking for, again, Tails?"

Tails sighed, but answered me. "Anything that links Luktani to Sonic's murder."

"Okay, like what?"

"I don't know! Her gun or her blades would be nice. I could match the fingerprints from the hilt to Luktani and the blood from the blade to Sonic, and that would be pretty convincing in court."

"What about her gun?"

"Have you found it?" asked Tails incredulously.

"No."

"Then there's no point in explaining. You wouldn't listen anyway. Besides, I'd need the slug, and as far as I know, that's still in Sonic's chest," snapped Tails. "Now please, just look for something that might be helpful, alright? If you're not sure, show me anyway."

I sighed and shrugged. "Fine. Do you have a tracker on the three life signals?"

"Yes. They're in the very back of the base. I'm keeping an eye on them, don't worry. If they get anywhere near us, we'll take off."

"Could one of them be Luktani?" asked Knuckles.

"Perhaps, but we can't bring her in without proof. Which is why we're here. So let's focus on that."

I thought for a minute about what Tails had said. One of those stupid life signals could be Luktani: the one who took everything I cared about away from me. I hated her. Hate isn't a strong enough word, but I can't even think of a better one. Loathed. Despised. They don't fit either. I did know one thing: Sonic had talked about a bloodlust he'd had when he had been in his Dark form. (Which still scared him, he'd said.) I hadn't understood what he meant at the time, but I did then. All I wanted was to see her suffer, and I set out to do just that.

I heard the cries of Tails and Knuckles after me as I snatched the tracker and dashed away after the life signals. Tails was right about one of them: it was weak and barely visible on the device. The other two were beside it. All I knew was I wanted to kill Luktani, nothing more. Like Knuckles had said, the best way to deal with sorrow was to focus on something else. I chose revenge.

As I neared the signals, I lost track of where I was running, and slammed my foot right into a fallen support beam. Cursing my pain but ignoring it nonetheless, I ran on. Whoever was there had obviously heard me, because they left the weaker signal and took off down some tunnel. If I hadn't been so intent on revenge, I would've realized Luktani would not have run like these signals. Yet I didn't care; I kept up the chase.

I quickly summoned a hammer and focused on the tunnel ahead. Finally, the two were coming into view. Both were feminine in appearance. One was a red fox, the other was a cat of some sort. _A cat…? _I didn't even care who it was anymore. Cats were _not_ things I liked right then. With a shriek of pure rage, I leapt into the air and swung my hammer down and around. It knocked the two into the wall, with the _thud_ echoing pleasantly in my ears.

I let the hammer dissipate as I landed and turned to face them, drawing my gun and pointing it directly at the cat. Tears burned hot against my cheek fur as I released the safety and prepared my trigger finger. My hands shook, but I didn't pull back. I couldn't. Images of Sonic, similarly trapped against a wall, flashed through my mind: a chocolate brown feline standing above him, unscathed. A gunshot. A pool of crimson.

I threw the gun down the tunnel. It went off, but the bullet buried itself harmlessly in the wall. I collapsed to the ground and simply cried, listening to the groans of the fox and cat, who were obviously coming to. I didn't care. If they killed me, so be it. I didn't think I'd be able to kill anything again in my life, and that pretty much ruined my entire career up to this point. Why not die now, since it seemed as if everything had fallen apart?

I felt a hand on my back and glanced up to see the fox: taller, lither, and darker furred than Tails, gazing at me softly. She was still dazed, but she didn't seem to care. The cat still sat up against the wall, trembling a little. "Who are you?" murmured the vulpine.

"You first," I snapped, glaring at her.

"Sorry, but you just nearly knocked my friend and I unconscious, and then prepared to shoot us. I believe we have the right of way here," replied the fox, not unkindly.

I growled under my breath, but replied nonetheless. "Amy. Amy Rose. Or Agent 12053, if you'd prefer."

"Greetings, Amy. You mentioned you were an agent. For who?"

"G.U.N., the Guardian Unit of Nations."

"Ah." The fox nodded.

"And you work for Aeron, don't you?" I barked, laying my ears back. I still wanted to kill something, but not necessarily these two. I really wanted my bullet to find its way into _Luktani's_ chest, not their's. Besides, I had trouble killing anything in cold blood.

The cat sighed and rubbed her head. "Kind of. We did, and technically still do, but we're against most of what Luktani's doing, anymore."

"Meaning?"

"Well, you see, Aeron used to be a highly refined group of assassins, hired by governments to get rid of hard-to-defeat criminals. We were never needed in G.U.N.'s jurisdiction, due to their equally refined agents. Anyway, our leader used to be Okemo. He was a strong, noble, gray wolf with skills Luktani dreams of having. But every reign has to come to an end, and when Okemo died, he left Aeron to his only apprentice: Luktani."

The fox picked up from there. "Yes, but Luktani didn't stick to the rules Okemo had laid. Instead, she made up new ones. Rather than wait for an assignment, she decided it was easier killing whoever she felt like killing, or those that interfered with her plans--"

"Plans for what?" I interrupted.

"She wanted to take down G.U.N. We think it was due to the challenge they proposed. They were so skilled at defeating crime on their own, she was determined to prove to them that without Aeron's alliance, they were helpless. The only way to prove that to G.U.N. was to kill their best agent, so they saw just what working without Aeron meant." The fox paused. "So she began planning how to do just that. After months of research spent finding that agent, she started killing innocent people instead of criminals. We were told to not leave a trail and make sure no one could convict Aeron of the crime. She finally gained G.U.N.'s attention when she left just enough evidence in their jurisdiction, and she knew they were going to send their best team. However, Luktani ensured they were all preoccupied so she could focus on the one she wanted. Like fools, they sent him alone. She succeeded in her mission, and now she's waiting for another chance to kill off the rest of the team."

"They tried to send more on that mission," I murmured. "He wasn't supposed to be alone."

"Huh?"

"The mission to kill Luktani? I'm on that team. I was supposed to go."

"With Sonic?" asked the feline. "What kept you back? All I remember was the kitsune was repairing machinery and the echidna was already on a mission."

"I didn't… I didn't want anything to do with him at the time. But… but I came later… too late. I saw Luktani shoot him right when I got here. I… I was beside him when he died."

The two looked and each other, then grinned. "Amy, you're wrong," whispered the vulpine.

"What do you mean, 'wrong?!' Blood was everywhere, he wasn't breathing, and his heart wasn't beating! I was there! I told him I hated him!" I screamed, forcing the shallowly buried emotions to resurface and breaking down all over again. I could barely hear footsteps in the distance. It had to be Tails and Knuckles finally catching up.

The fox gently helped me to my feet and forced me to look into her eyes. "He's not dead."

I just stared at her. I couldn't believe them, even though I wanted to. It would only hurt more. "D-don't do this to me… d-don't…"

"No, she's not lying," assured the cat. "Follow us." They led me back down the tunnel, but they stopped suddenly. The fox lifted a hidden panel and typed in a quick code before a previously-invisible door opened. Inside was even darker than outside. I couldn't see a thing, but the two Aeron followers seemed to know where everything was. Suddenly a small flame was lit on a wax candle, held gently by the feline, who was dimming the flame. The shadows cast were long and the light barely helped.

Still, I could just make out a shadowy, lithe form half-curled on some sort of home-made cot. He was so motionless, he still appeared dead, but I could barely see his chest rise and fall with every slow, shallow breath he took. His fur had returned to its azure color, as the blood had been gently sponged away. His entire midsection was wrapped in a white bandage, or one that was previously white. It was crimson now. The rest of his wounds were equally cared for, and even his backspines, which were dangerous to fiddle with, had been gingerly tended to.

"H-how? I know… I know he died," I murmured.

The cat smiled softly. "I thought he'd died, as well. After Luktani left, we went in to clean up any leftover evidence. It's our job. However, when we got there, he was delirious and screaming incoherently. Still, he was unmistakably alive. We brought him here, and we've been caring for him since then. He hasn't improved very much. In fact, he hasn't shown any signs of conscious thought since we found him. We're still not sure he'll make it, but we've been hoping."

I ignored them, walking quietly over to his deathly still form. I rubbed his uninjured ear as I cried, still in shock. He whimpered softly, but nothing more. "Why did G.U.N.'s tracker say he was dead, then? Why hasn't it picked up that he's alive?"

"About that," chortled the vulpine nervously. "Was it right below his backspines?"

"Yeah… How'd you know?"

"Well, when we were dressing them, we found a deep wound directly below. The metal kept getting in the way, so we removed it."

I was about to reply when a crack echoed from behind the door, and some distant cries from a worried kitsune. "You might want to open that before--" The door shattered and an echidna burst in, wincing and rubbing his hand. I sighed. "Nevermind."

"That used to be easier," muttered Knuckles. "Stupid guns have made me soft." Then he caught sight of Sonic, and his eyes widened. Tails simply stared, his left ear flopped down in his confusion.

"H-how on earth?!" he exclaimed.

"Long story," sighed the fox, examining the shattered door. "And thanks to you, echidna, we have to try and move him. That'll be a hard thing to accomplish when he's this severely injured. There's a room at the end of the tunnel he can stay in, but he certainly can't stay here without a door."

Knuckles grinned sheepishly. "Heheh… sorry."

"You, kitsune, grab this end. Echidna, grab the other. Amy, you can walk alongside. We'll go ahead," explained the vulpine. "I'm pretty sure everyone's cleared out to the new base, but I'm not sure. So keep an eye out."

The two Aeron members left the room, followed by Tails and Knuckles with Sonic, and me. The tunnel was dark, but the light from the candle was enough to lead us straight onwards. Tails looked shell shocked, which was to be expected, but Knuckles looked almost disappointed. I couldn't believe it. I made eye contact with him, and he glanced away quickly. They both placed their footing carefully, holding the makeshift cot gingerly.

I finally got sick of Knuckles' constant glances at me, Sonic, then the floor. "Alright, what the heck is wrong with you?" I hissed.

"Me?" muttered Knuckles. "Only the fact that a rival I thought was dead isn't. Is that not enough to shake someone up?"

"Oh, it is. But not a reason for you to be disappointed!"

"What?!"

"Knuckles, you like me. Love me, maybe. Now that Sonic's not dead, you know I'll go back to him. You're _jealous_."

"You're crazy!" snapped Knuckles. I noted he didn't deny anything specifically. "I have no clue what you're talking about!"

"Liar! Ever since Rouge fell for Shadow, you've been lost. I was too caught up with Sonic, but when he supposedly died, you took your chances! I wouldn't be surprised if you killed him just to have me!"

"Amy! I'd never do that!"

"How can I be sure?"

Knuckles didn't have a chance to reply, because the short, surprised cry of one of the Aeron followers interrupted him. The feline was face to face with Luktani's chocolate brown form, followed by at least twoscore assassins. "Well, well. Now you two show. And who are these three? That stupid hedgehog's allies? And… what the--?!" I won't quote her, to spare you of the string of curses she stated so eloquently. She shoved the cat to the side with her dagger, ignoring her as she crumpled to the floor, lifeless.

The fox gasped, bit back tears, and focused avoiding Luktani's other dagger. Luktani glared at the scene before her, infuriated when she saw Sonic's shallow breathing. I barely kept myself from lunging at her. _Not now… not yet… you don't have a chance…_

"So, you thought you'd save him. Against my direct orders, no less. Idiot," muttered Luktani, looking over her shoulder at her assassin's still form. "Fox. I assume you were involved."

"I… I…"

"Oh, spit it out! I know you were! Why else would you be leading them to the infirmary room at the end of our tunnel instead of killing them on sight, as were your orders?"

"I… Yes, Luktani… I was involved." The fox's teary amber eyes turned up and glared at the leader of Aeron. "And I am not sorry."

Luktani snarled, and for once, I noticed her fangs. She was most definitely a lynx, as they were more elongated than a normal feline's. Lynxes were a species generally left alone due to their aggressive behavior. I couldn't believe Okemo, someone supposedly wise, would leave a group of assassins to one. "You will be, fox!"

She threw the dagger, but the vulpine easily dodged it. The bullet that came from the barrel of the gun, however, was not so easily avoided. Both traitorous Aeron assassins were now dead, and I didn't know if any of the others were disloyal enough to help us. It was not a safe place to be, that much I knew. Luktani turned her head and glared at me with her piercing blue eyes. "I suppose you want to kill me. I can't say I blame you. How about we make a deal? You and I will fight, and I will assign my best fighters for your other friends. Two teams. Victory should be easily determined."

"What do we get for this?" I asked, already prepared to attack the lynx in front of me.

"If you win, deary, I'll let you take your so-called 'hero' and return to Metal City without Aeron interference. You know what? I'll even let you tell your Commander all about us. If I win, however, you're all to be executed. Starting with the blue one."

I glanced at the still, motionless forms of the Aeron followers who had tried to help us. They had died so quickly, and Luktani had been fighting them alone. I looked at Tails and Knuckles, and they both nodded. I turned back to Luktani. "Fine. We'll fight. Are weapons allowed?"

"It's a no-holds-barred fight," snapped the lynx. "Are we ready?"

I took one last look at Sonic: unmoving, but still breathing. I had to. It was the only way I could ever make things right again. "Yes. We're ready."


	7. Heroics

Okay. This needed major editing, and I did so, but I've been sick. (Meaning: I probably have some typos and the like. I read it over and over, and I'm pretty sure they're all ironed out, but don't be surprised if you find a couple of errors.)

~Wolf~

* * *

I stood face-to-face with Luktani. To my left was Tails, who was gazing upwards at a tall, strongly-built coyote. I could tell he was nervous, but he had enough gadgets to get out alive. Knuckles was to my right, glaring at eye level with a large hyena. I wasn't worried about him at all. He could hold is own, no doubt. I saw him slip on two metal spikes over his already-lethal hands: the shovel claws. His amethyst eyes were cold and heartless, ready to brutally defeat his opponent.

I was the one who didn't stand a chance. Luktani's daggers were cleaned of any bloodstains and glimmered in the dim light of the tunnel. Her gun was ready to fire at a moment's notice. I fingered with mine, slipping off the safety and preparing to summon a hammer if need be. I normally didn't, but I figured I should probably use every resource I had.

I avoided eye contact with her. Her eyes were too piercing and harsh to risk a stare down. Then, all you-know-what broke loose with a single battle cry from Luktani. Her voice was animalistic and threatening, almost like panther's deadly growl. The one he gives right before he eats you. Relying on instinct, I leapt upwards, summoning a hammer and swinging it down. I heard a thud and a yelp, but then felt a dagger slice its way across my arm.

I ignored the pain and landed in a crouch, letting the hammer disappear. I glared at Luktani, who already had a gun drawn on me. Sonic never got himself into these situations _quite _so quickly. Still, I wasn't going down yet. I mentally ran over what I had in my arsenal: hammers, guns, C4, annoyingly without a charge, and speed that potentially rivaled hers. What I was about to do could've been classified as suicidal, but I didn't have another choice.

I rammed myself directly into Luktani, throwing her off balance and grabbing her other throwing dagger. I sliced it across her right hand, and she shrieked with rage before dropping the gun. I threw the dagger, but it didn't fly true. It did hit Tails' opponent, although not in a fatal location. I dove for the gun and snatched it just before Luktani could. Still on the ground, I fired, pleased as the bullet buried itself in the lynx's shoulder.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play," snarled Luktani. "We'll play." She leapt backwards and snatched one of the numerous guns from the hyena, who was too preoccupied to even notice. I didn't recognize it until she fired. I barely dodged the searing laser, yelping as the red light shot by me. I had no clue what the firearm did, exactly, but I didn't want to know. As she continued to fire, I moved forward, a dagger hidden in my belt.

It was a catch-22 situation. The closer I got, the better chance I had of hitting my mark with the knife, but being closer to Luktani meant I had less reaction time to avoid the laser. I clutched the dagger, and barely jumped out of the way of the laser, then reached my arm back and threw. It sliced across Luktani's leg, and I knew she'd be limping for a while. I grinned. Maybe I had a chance after all!

***

I waved my tails back and forth in a hypnotic sort of pattern, watching as the coyote in front of me began to get dizzy from the constant, twitchy motion. That's all I wanted. I took the time and thought about my chances. Okay, I had C4, but I didn't have time to set a charge. My tails' dance didn't work while I was moving. I had one pistol, but that was it. I really wasn't that prepared. I had a remote control, though, that could potentially call some of my inventions to me. I began pressing buttons on it, still waving my tails and keeping a close eye on the coyote. To tell the truth, I was surprised at how dense he was, that I could keep him distracted for so long.

Suddenly, a dagger shot from across the room and into the coyote's back. He yelped, and snapped into action. Cursing my luck, I stopped my tails' random movements and turned them into a propeller, flying up and out of reach. I grabbed the pistol and fired down at the coyote, but missed. I hadn't practiced my aim in forever. If Sonic was with me, we would have had an entire arsenal of devastating attacks we could use. Without him, I was essentially useless. My robots didn't do much but help my teammates.

I cried out as a bullet tore through my arm. I held it tightly, stunting the blood flow. I barely managed to fire again, this time hitting my target's foot. He shrieked with agony and fury, and began hopping on his uninjured foot somewhat comically. I used this time to grab the C4. I flew to the top of the tunnel and placed it there with some detonation cord and a remote charge. It would be a last resort, but if we had to collapse the place and make a run for it, we could.

The coyote had recovered now, and was obviously quite miffed that I was still flying. "Get down here, you two-tailed freak!" Before, I was just fighting, but insulting my tails was something you did _not_ do. When I was younger, I just let it get to me, but then I met Sonic, who showed me how to use them. I had become quite defensive of them since then.

I curled into a spin dash, letting my tails whip around. They weren't nearly as effective as Sonic's spines, but they got the job done. I let gravity do the work, barreling straight into the coyote. He cried out as he slammed into the wall, my pummeling continuous and impassioned. I stopped and backed away, watching as he groaned in his unconsciousness. "I'm not a two-tailed freak."

***

You could say I was ticked. The second Luktani announced the start of the battle, I had rushed the hyena. I used my shovel claws and immediately punched him above the eye, striking blood and giving him a blind side. I loved starting out on top. I grinned and began pummeling him mercilessly. He cried out as each blow struck him hard and true. Then he fought back. With the butt of his gun, he rammed it into my side, sending me flying into the wall opposite.

I simply rose to my feet again. I wasn't going to go down like that. With a snarl, I shot towards him again, knocking the gun away and delivering a brutal uppercut. He fell to the ground, dazed and very much confused, but even in his stupor, he managed to grab a pistol and fire. I wasn't expecting it, but I still avoided the bullet.

I jumped into the air as high as I could, then prepared my fist to come into hard contact with the ground. I dropped and slammed my metal claws hard into the earth.

***

As the ground trembled from the force of Knuckles' attack, I braced myself by dropping to my knees. Luktani did similarly, even though she'd never seen this attack before in her life. It wasn't fair that she automatically knew what to do. The first time Knuckles did that near me, I was nearly knocked out. I saw Tails out of the corner of my eye, flying above the quaking ground while his opponent, who had been previously coming to, was knocked out by a falling rock. Luckily, Knuckles' hyena was unconscious as well. With her thugs out of commission, Luktani was the only one left.

I stood and rallied Knux and Tails to me. All three of us stood together, glaring at Luktani. I was hoping to intimidate her, but it didn't work. She just rose to her feet and smirked. Then I saw why. From out of nowhere rose all seven Chaos Emeralds. They were still their normal colors, but something was wrong with them. They were darker shades of their normally shining auras. Whenever Sonic was near them, they glowed so brightly they were almost white. These seemed to emanate evil.

Tails noticed my confusion, and he whispered hastily into my ear. "Those emeralds are dark because Luktani can't use the positive energies. She's brought forth the negative energies so she can use them, instead." I wanted to snatch the emeralds away, but I knew touching them now, in this state, would just kill me. It would kill anyone who couldn't channel the negative energies. I vaguely remembered Sonic saying he'd accidentally channeled them once.

I cursed under my breath as I helplessly watched Luktani. Slowly, the emeralds were drained of their power. One by one, their normally bright colors dissipated into black and they fell to the ground. With each emerald's negative energies stolen, Luktani's fur grew from dark brown to black, and a blue aura appeared around her. Her pupils and irises faded to nothingness and her fangs were slightly elongated. "No holds barred," she hissed, her voice coming out as a half-growl.

With a snarl she flung the now drained emeralds to the side. Using her newfound powers, she began to levitate slightly, then shot towards us. We didn't have a chance. We were all thrown in different directions. I was slammed into a wall, my vision swimming in black as I dizzily rose to my feet. The second I was standing I was shoved down again, Luktani's foot slamming into my back and sending me sprawling.

Weakly, I tried to push myself up again, my arms trembling with the strain. My right arm, the one with the knife wound, collapsed on me, and I fell back down. Then I was jerked to my feet by the back of my neck, almost like a puppy, and found myself staring straight into those pupil-less eyes. Her grin was demonic, as was her entire being. She laughed deviously before throwing me against the opposite wall. My head hit the rock hard, and I was powerless as I crumpled against it.

I opened my eyes to see Luktani towering over me, smirking. "I win. Remember the deal, deary? The blue one dies first. Let's get this over with."

She formed a fist with her right hand, and around it formed a ball of dark energy. It didn't look fun. You could tell by the electricity crackling around it and the dark indigos swimming around with black and crimson it was pure evil. She shot it behind her, in Sonic's direction. I couldn't see around her, but I broke down in tears then and there. I lost him again. I hadn't had him back for more than an hour, but already we had lost him.

But then I heard a voice I had been begging to hear for over a week: "Nice try." Luktani's eyes widened and she turned around to see a fully-healed, golden-furred version of the hedgehog she had tried to kill. He was holding the sphere of dark matter in his hand. As he held it, it's color changed to the same crimson amber of his eyes. It shot towards the lynx, but she avoided it. She shrieked with rage and shot over towards him. He smirked, crouched, and leapt into the air to meet her.

I was terrified. Sonic had the positive energies of the Chaos Emeralds, and Luktani had the negative energies. They were being pitted against each other in a fight to the death. I just prayed that the outcome would prove to be in our favor.


	8. Golden Flames

I can't tell you how grateful I was for Luktani's overlooking of the leftover power in the Chaos Emeralds. The second they had gotten near me, I had absorbed the positive energies. It took a while, since it had to heal me completely before it could become useful, which is why I wasn't at my full power: a lot was used to get me into fighting condition again.

Still, I didn't hesitate when it came to attacking Luktani, who had the entire dark side of the emeralds. I used the power to form two spheres of energy around my hands, their golden color blinding to the ones below. Luktani had formed two spheres of the same kind, except dark in color. We clashed midair, the dark spheres ripping by me and my light spheres tearing by her. Yeah, we both missed by a mile. I don't know how, but we did.

I landed on the opposite side. Technically, when I had the positive energies, I could levitate, but I didn't want to waste what power I had on that. I could fight just as well and still allow gravity to do its work. It was easier if I didn't have to fight against it. Luktani, however, stayed in the air. Out of nowhere, she formed two curved rings. Half of the ring was a blade, the other half a handle. I recognized them as Nocturnus weapons. Okay, bad replicas of Nocturnus weapons, since these weren't made of metal, but of the same dark matter the spheres were.

I noticed one thing was changing about her: her eyes. Now, instead of being white and pupil-less, they had two narrow, ice blue slits. At least I wasn't the only one wasting power. She snarled and shot down towards me, swinging one arm after another. I leaned back and grimaced as one of them sliced through the air just under my neck. Too close. I formed another sphere, but not before she managed a hit with one of the blades.

It sliced across my upper arm, but the wound immediately disappeared. It didn't hurt, but I felt my energy drain slightly. I'd have to watch it. I leapt backwards and threw the sphere, and it grazed her right shoulder. She then shot towards me, extending her arms out with two spheres around each fist. She was using them way too often, and they drain more power than you'd expect. I watched her eyes widen when her power drained enough for her to lose altitude. I smirked. "You're not used to this, are you, cat?"

She snarled. "Shut up, hedgehog!" She swung a fist at my head, but I ducked and leapt backwards again. Before I knew it, she had thrown another ball of energy at me. Did she not learn at all? Instead of dodging this one, I extended my right hand and caught it. The dark energy from it shot into my body, causing a pain somewhat like electrocution, but it was short and quickly absorbed. My head was pounding with the force of channeling both light and dark energies, and I quickly transformed the sphere into positive power. The headache immediately disappeared, and I breathed a short sigh of relief.

Then, I leapt high into the air and threw the sphere downwards, curving my body with the shot to make sure it hit its mark. Luktani smirked. I knew what she was going to try and do: catch the sphere. The second her right hand touched the sphere though, I saw the power counteract to the dark energies. She screamed with rage and agony as the extreme energy of the light sphere shattered the bones in her hand, the sphere itself left to dissipate.

I saw tears playing in the corners of her eyes from the extremity of the pain. "H-how did you d-do that?" she growled, clutching her right hand with her left. I landed directly in front of her, glancing at the hand. Even the positive powers of the emeralds couldn't heal that to working condition.

"I can channel both sides of the emeralds. One at a time, obviously, but my body has the ability to channel both. So I can take whatever energy you send at me, so long as I catch it right, and transform it into the current energy I'm using. You, apparently, can't channel the positive energy… so… you pretty much just destroyed your hand."

She clenched her teeth and inhaled sharply through them. "Th-thanks, C-captian Obvious. I hadn't noticed."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," I chirped. "Now, I think I can heal your hand. It won't work normally, but it won't hurt anymore. However, if I do, you have to promise to leave. Forever. And if I find out you're within one hundred miles of Future or Metal City ever again, I _will_ _kill _you."

"F-fine… just fix it!" she shrieked. I stepped forward and gently touched the shattered hand, a green sphere of energy appearing around both of us. "W-wait, I c-can't channel light energy… w-will that kill me?"

"No. Healing powers are neutral, but only usable by the one channeling the light energy. Now can I work, please?"

She was silent, and I moved the sphere around her hand, watching as it healed. I could tell it was working, because Luktani's fierce expression of agony faded. The hand itself was crooked and didn't bend well, but it wasn't shattered anymore. However, the use of neutral energy drained both of us of our respective abilities, and I noticed the black emeralds in the corner regain their colors. She glared at me, but smiled nonetheless.

"I'm gone." Using the rest of her power before it faded completely, she teleported out. I blinked once, feeling my quills return to their normal position. Immediately I was knocked to the floor, my backspines pressed tightly against the rock. The first thing that crossed my mind was that Luktani hadn't left, but when I looked up I saw, not the chocolate brown lynx, but a crimson echidna. With a grunt I struggled to wiggle free of his foot, which was pressed tightly against my chest, but it only caused him to put more weight on it.

"Knuckles? What the heck?!" I snapped, glaring into his amethyst eyes.

He glared back, pressing his foot down harder and resting his arm on his knee. "You stole her from me."

Struggling to breathe, I barely managed to snap back at him. "Who? What?! Knux…" I gasped at this point. He was _strong_. "I have no clue… what you're talking about!"

He snarled at me, his eyes cold and heartless. "You never really loved her. You turned your back on her over and over again. I love her. I deserve her. I didn't _run_ from her."

Suddenly, it hit me. He was talking about _Amy_. I didn't say anything, but instead focused on pushing his foot off my chest. Talking required breathing, and I couldn't do that at the time. He released me, only to grab my neck and jerk me up to eye level with him. It should probably be noted that Knuckles is a bit taller than me, so "eye level" was off the ground.

"You don't deserve her at all, Sonic! And I'm willing to fight to the death to have her!"

I glared at him, although inside, I was slightly nervous. The transformation to Super and back is very taxing, and I really wasn't too eager to jump into something so fast. "Knux… you wouldn't do that…"

"Try me."

"Fine." I swung a leg around and kicked him behind the knee, causing him to release his grip on me as he fell to the ground. Gasping for air and leaping to the side at the same time, I prepared to fight again. To tell the truth, I was exhausted and really didn't feel like I could battle again. But here he was, demanding it. So I lowered into a defensive crouch and waited for whatever came next.


	9. Crimson Lies

I leapt directly into the air, just missing the metal-tipped fist that flew under me. I landed behind Knuckles, but he simply whirled around, his fists tight and his eyes cold. I ducked and sidestepped, extending my leg and knocking him off his feet again. He stood, but instead of charging blindly, he leapt aimlessly upwards. I was more than confused, but by the time I realized what he was doing, it was too late to counter.

His fist came into hard contact with the ground, causing it to rumble and rocks to fall from the tunnel's ceiling. I lost my balance, but while I stayed upright, I was in no position to avoid the sharp blow delivered across my eye. I swear, those "shovel claws" work more like blades than knuckles. As scarlet trickled down into my left eye, I realized I now had a temporary blind side. You'd think I'd have learned after years of watching him work.

I didn't have time to do anything about my overlooking details, but instead dodged another blow. Suddenly, I saw his eyes go from cold to downright murderous. He lunged, but not directly. It was towards my blind side, so I had to turn in order to see what he was doing. Then I saw the dagger glinting in the dim light of the cavern. Dang, I was slow!

He shot towards me, and we continued a battle I hoped to never have again. He would stab with the blade, and I would dodge and deliver a somewhat useless blow. I couldn't bring myself to do anything permanently harmful to him, although it was obvious he did not have the same concern for me. We continued in this way for probably close to fifteen minutes, with my reactions coming slower and slower each time. I couldn't keep this up.

Then the time came where I was finally too slow. The dagger sliced across my chest, not burying into it, thank goodness. I yelped as I was slammed into the wall, Knuckles' arm across my chest and the blade in his other hand, pressed tightly against my neck. "You know you can't do this, Knux…"

"Why not?" he hissed, nose to nose with me, his gaze merciless. He would kill me, I had no doubt. I just had to talk my way out of it faster than he could thrust that dagger.

"Amy and Tails. What'll they think of you?" I asked, trying not to shiver at the feeling of ice cold metal against my throat.

Knuckles grinned. "Look around you. I told them to leave when Luktani started fighting you. They're not here; they're above ground, far away from us. All I have to tell them is you lost to Luktani. They won't know any different."

"You really think killing me is the answer to your problems, Knux?"

"Without you in the way, Amy would be mine," he stated simply.

"What if she falls for Shadow or something?" I suggested.

"Then I'll kill him."

I closed my eyes and laid my ears back, hoping for some sort of answer to this dilemma. "You're turning into a murderer, Knux. No better than Luktani or anyone else we've defeated." At this, he scowled, but said nothing. So I continued. "Is that what you want? If you had Amy, knowing you had killed me, and potentially Shadow and many others, would you be content? Would you even be able to sleep at night, knowing what you did to 'gain' her heart?"

"I…"

"Knux, think about it! Why can't we just let her choose?! Isn't it her choice anyway?"

I should've quit while I was ahead. Now I'd ticked him off. "Yes. And what if you're not an option?" he snarled, pressing the blade tighter. I could feel the metal prick my skin, and then the blood trickling down my neck, mingling with the blood from the chest wound. I couldn't handle this for much longer.

"Knux… really. Killing me won't get you anywhere."

"It'll rid me of a rival."

"And gain you a world of enemies."

"Shut up, hedgehog!" he snapped, jerking his arm back and letting me collapse to the floor. I was shocked, but just stayed there, grasping my chest and ensuring I was still breathing. I heard retreating footsteps, and I knew he was leaving. I'd follow later. For now, I needed to recover.

***

I sat against the wall outside the base with Tails, the two of us still in shock and trembling. Then we saw Knuckles as he raced out, skidding to a halt in front of us. He was breathless and obviously upset. "Sonic lost to Luktani! Tails, I saw you putting something on the roof of the tunnel, what was it?!"

Tails' eyes widened, but he managed to stammer a reply. "A… a ch-charge of C4."

"Set it off! _Now! _Before she has a chance to get out!" he exclaimed.

Tails didn't hesitate, and pressed the button on his remote control. I didn't see anything after that. The tears blurred it all. She'd killed Sonic _again._ I couldn't believe this would happen three times in less than a week, but it had. Why, I didn't think I'd ever know.

***

Inwardly, I smiled. Tails and Amy thought Luktani killed Sonic, but in reality, _Tails_ killed him. I didn't have Sonic's blood on my conscience, and I still got rid of him. It was perfect. I noticed Amy was sobbing uncontrollably, and it hurt to see her that way, but I knew she'd get over him. She'd fall for me. Someday.

***

One second, I'm breathing, minding my own business, the next, I'm being blown across the room by a shock wave. Slammed against the wall (again), I crumpled to the floor. The explosion was earsplitting and destructive, sending fire everywhere, but the flames were dispelled on the rocks. Confused and battered, I glanced up to see the entire tunnel collapsing. I swear, I think my heart stopped. With a sharp intake of breath, I forced myself to stand. The wounds Knux had given me, coupled with the new ones from the explosion, made it far harder than it should have been. I had to get out, but I couldn't run. That much was certain.

I decided if nothing else, I should start moving. Leaning heavily against the wall, I began limping out, hoping with all my might that by some miracle I would come out of this alive.

***

I could feel the earth trembling beneath us as my C4 charge did its work. The walls of the base shook dangerously, and Knuckles wisely suggested we all back away from it. Across the street, we simply observed the structure as it began to crumble. My tails swished around wildly, an escape for my extreme stress levels. I stared, horrified, as what was once a huge metal fortress began its transformation into a pile of rubble.

I glanced over at Knuckles, and I saw that he had the same expression as he always did: uncaring and indifferent. I knew he had a rivalry with Sonic, but still, they had always been allies. I mean, we'd worked together so many times, I couldn't believe he was so nonchalant. I wasn't crying, but I was pretty darn close to taking off then and there and never showing my face in Metal City again.

He apparently caught me staring, and he turned away. I shook my head and turned my attention to Amy, who was a complete wreck. I walked over and sat down beside her, curling one of my tails around her comfortingly. She stroked it a little. Normally, I don't let people do that. It bothers me. But she needed a distraction, and my tails could do.

"Amy… If it helps any, you can come stay with me in Mystic Ruins…"

She glanced up, looking me in the eye. "Tails, thanks, but… but I just… I couldn't believe I'd lost him the first time. It nearly killed me. But losing him twice… it's… it's just too much!" she exclaimed, burrowing her head in her arms.

I just hugged her closer, praying for some kind of answer. Personally, I felt the same way, but I just didn't feel as if I could show it. I wanted to be strong for her, but that was hard when I'd lost my brother.

***

I watched Tails and Amy as they sat together, and seeing them so downcast made me regret what I had done, at least for a heartbeat. I quickly reasoned it away, confirming that I was in the right somehow. Until it hit me that Amy was responding to Tails more than me, I was fine. A pang in my chest made me think something had gone _very_ wrong with my planning.

Sonic had said it: how many people would I kill before she turned to me? I gazed at the young, twelve-year-old kitsune. Sure, he was younger, but he was more mature than I could ever hope to be. I didn't really think Amy would look for a romantic relationship with him, but what if she did? What if, in some whacked out situation, I had to kill him? A child, essentially? Was that what I was destined to be?

It was one thing, rigging it so Sonic was out of the way. He was only a year younger than me. As for others, I'd debated killing Shadow _long_ before this situation ever showed its ugly face. He always did get on my nerves. But Tails… Tails hadn't done anything to hurt me. In fact, he was one of the few who always backed me up. Could I kill him? I didn't think so. Then, if Amy was still going to have someone else, why did I kill… no… _Tails_ killed Sonic. _Tails._ Not me. Why did Sonic have to die, though? If the only reason was to win Amy, and that never happened, what did Sonic die for? If I didn't get her… my life would become a mangled mess I didn't want to think about.

***

I lifted my head and watched the building for a while, with some shred of hope that Sonic would come out. I knew it was impossible. There was no way. Tails' tail, which had been wrapped around my middle, was suddenly jerked away as Tails stood. "What?" I asked, nervous.

The kitsune said nothing, but instead gulped. "The Chaos Emeralds! They're still in there! We have to get them out, or the entire city will--" Suddenly, every electronic device city began acting like it was on a power surge, the noise interrupting the explanation. Tails' sapphire eyes widened. "We have to get them out, before they overpower everything and turn this place into a giant fireball!"

"What?!"

"Will you come with me, or not?"

"Yes, but--"

He grabbed my wrist and then my midsection before flying us both into the collapsing building. I heard Knuckles call after us, but I don't think he followed. Tails refused to put me down, although I knew the extra weight made it very difficult for him to fly. We raced through the building and headed back towards the tunnel, but the entrance was already blocked off by debris.

Tails landed right in front of it, glancing at his remote control's screen as it calculated some formula he'd typed in. "Tails! They're deep down in that tunnel and this place isn't going to be here much longer! We can't get to them!"

"We have to! If we don't, the city will be destroyed!"

"Tails, how're we going to get out with the Chaos Emeralds? We could die for nothing very easily!" I exclaimed, desperate to talk him out of getting them.

"No! You don't have to stay if you don't want to, but I'm getting those Emeralds!" he snapped.

I glared at him, then my ears perked at the sound of a voice. It was faint, feminine, and vaguely recognized. "Get out of here, both of you," it murmured. I glanced over my shoulder to see a small sphere of red orange energy hovering above the ground by about three feet.

Tails' eyes widened, and he barely stuttered out: "T-Tikal? How are you here?"

"The Master Emerald is calling the Chaos Emeralds to scatter, and I can escape briefly when it does so. It does that whenever the light energies are used, and it is also why your city's power is on a surge. But that doesn't matter right now, Tails. This insanity will end, and the Chaos Emeralds will move themselves. Take Amy and get out. Now."

Before I knew it, Tikal's sphere had disappeared and Tails was flying me out again, obviously reluctant, but obedient just the same. A large portion of the ceiling fell in, and he jerked back. I yelped, and I'm pretty sure I heard him mutter an apology. He continued to rush out, flying up, down, left and right as different parts of the building collapsed.

Far in the distance, I saw the door. Knuckles was obviously concerned as he waited for us. It seemed as if we were going to make it out, but a huge support beam fell to the ground, blocking our only escape. Tails returned me to my feet and he glanced around, nervously swishing his tails and desperately searching for another way out. Another support beam fell, and I pulled him out of the way just before it crushed him.

"Th-thanks…" he murmured, unsettled. It figured. He'd be brave and get us in here, but I'd have to be brave to get us out. I summoned a hammer and began working on the blockade, but without a bigger hammer I couldn't make much headway, and without the Chaos Emeralds I couldn't make it any bigger.

I gave up, panting and resting on the hammer. "Tails, we're going to die," I stated simply. To tell the truth, I wasn't against the idea, but I didn't say that out loud.

"No you won't." On top of the support beam behind us stood a Sonic, his confidence still evident despite his battered appearance.

"Wh-what?! No, it can't be!" exclaimed Tails. Then the support beam covering the door was destroyed, and a familiar red echidna grabbed Tails' wrist and jerked him out, practically flinging the kitsune to the sidewalk. Then he saw Sonic, and his eyes widened, almost horrified. I didn't ask, but gasped as Sonic grabbed me and pushed Knuckles out of the way as the building's final beam snapped and it collapsed into a useless pile of debris.

He pulled all of us onto the other side of the street, panting harshly and holding me close. I never wanted him to let go. Never. Judging by his determined expression, I could tell he wasn't going to. Knuckles, for some reason, looked terrified. I had no clue why, since we were all safe now. Tails was simply confused, his namesakes motionless for once and his left ear flopped as he stared at the building, then at Sonic, then back. "H-how?" he finally managed. "Knuckles said Luktani won."

I could see Knuckles tense. I still couldn't figure out why on earth he was so jumpy. Sonic's embrace tightened and he stared Knuckles in the eye. "That's right. She did. Then she used the dark energy to teleport out. But I used the light energies for Chaos Control to get out after you set off your charge." His voice was in some odd way forgiving and threatening. I had never been more confused in my entire life.

***

I couldn't believe it. I'd pretty much killed him, ensured he would die, and then he backed up my story. My lie. The lie I made up to explain his supposed death. I didn't know why he did it, but he did, and I swore I would be eternally grateful to him for it. I smiled a little, and he gave me that smug grin I normally hated. I turned around and raised one hand as I glanced over my shoulder and began my journey back to Angel Island. I wasn't going to bother them anymore; not after what I'd put them through. I would take my loss with dignity, go home and continue to guard the Master Emerald. I heard Tails call after me. "Knuckles? Where are you going?!"

"Home."

"When will you come back?!"

"…When I'm needed."

***

I smiled as Knuckles left. I'd miss him as a rival, sure, but a little less drama would be nice. I knew he'd take the chance and leave us alone if I backed his story, so I didn't see why I shouldn't. Like he said: Amy and Tails would never know any different. And it would give us some ground to rebuild our friendship. Then I turned my attention to Amy. "I'm going to assume you read the letter," I stated.

"Yes…"

"Then there's no way I can back out of it?" I asked.

"_Sonic!_" she snapped.

"Just kidding, Ames! Really!" I laughed. Then I grew serious. "Amy, I should've told you this a long time ago… and I'm sorry I put it off for so long."

And just as I said those three words every girl wants to hear, she said them with me: "I love you."

* * *

Only one more chapter left! =D I know I changed POV a lot, but I hope it wasn't too hard to follow.

~Wolf~


	10. Heroes Rise Again

The warm, summer evening was peaceful and serene, especially to the couple who was leaning against an old willow by a pond. It was a welcome change to the dramatic near-death experiences the two had suffered through over the last few weeks. The male's fur, which had been a dull shade of slate blue, had finally returned to a bright, healthy hue of cobalt. The female seemed pleased simply to be in the presence of her hero.

Neither said much, but observed the stars in silence, enjoying the serenity of the night. It didn't really last. "I think… that's a satellite," stated the female, after at least fifteen minutes staring at the exact same point of light.

The azure male gave her an amused look, then looked at it himself. "I'm pretty sure it's just a star, Ames."

"But just look at it!" she argued.

"I did. And it's a star."

Amy sighed, but did not push it any further, despite the fact she still believed it was a satellite. Instead of arguing, though, she rested her head on Sonic's shoulder, and he nuzzled her softly. She had hoped this would happen for years, but even in her wildest dreams, she could not have imagined it truly occurring. Luktani had nearly snatched everything away from her, but she had him. He was hers, and she was his. They made that clear soon after Sonic had been practically dragged to the hospital. He probably would not have gone if Knuckles had not made him.

He sighed contentedly, then spoke: "I'm alive."

Amy looked at him, somewhat confused. "Yes. Why?"

He smiled a little. "I can't explain it. After you've been that close to death, simply being able to breathe becomes the coolest thing in the world. Trust me on this one: not breathing _really_ isn't fun."

"I didn't imagine it was, but I suppose it makes sense."

He laughed, smiling at her softly. "Pretty logical, I guess."

They were silent for a little while longer, continuing to observe their surroundings. Other than the stars and the moon, the only light in the secluded area came from the fireflies. They hovered in the humid summer air, their lights like tiny beacons to the world; to the paradise the two temporarily called home. It was the only light they really wanted there. No lamps, computers, or flashlights. Nothing. Just the moon, the stars, the fireflies, and their reflections on the water. That was all they needed; all they wanted.

"We live in a very fallen world," stated Amy after a while.

Sonic was jerked out of his reverie and back to hers. "…yes, I suppose we do. But what makes you say that now?"

"You nearly died. Murders happen everyday. It's like no one thinks life's important anymore."

Sonic smirked. "We'll show them they're wrong. Just watch."

Amy thought it over, then spoke. "Yes, we are few, at least compared to the number of evil people out there. How on Mobius can we change them? Especially if they don't want to listen?"

Sonic chuckled softly. "Yeah, good point. Maybe someday, we'll teach them to value life. I don't think we _can_ convince them completely, but we can try. And if everyone tried, then the world would change."

"So if everyone loved and valued life, kind of like you and me… wow!"

"What?"

"Just imagine what the world would be like! No one would be lonely. No one would hate. No one would ever have to fight. Maybe… maybe no one would have to die."

Sonic glanced at Amy with a surprised expression, pondering what she had said. Then he yawned, closed his eyes, and quietly replied: "Maybe you're right, Ames. Maybe you're right."

"Alright, hold on a sec, I have one more thing to ask you before you doze off."

Reluctantly, Sonic opened one of his bright, emerald eyes. "Shoot."

"What happened between you and Knuckles? Your conversation, right after we found you?"

Sonic tensed, but managed to conceal it from Amy. "Why do you ask?"

"Knux looked… almost _scared_ when we found you. You didn't exactly look like you appreciated seeing him, either. Why was that?"

"Um… it was nothing, Ames. I'm sure you just imagined it."

"I'm not an idiot, I know what I saw. Your stories didn't match up with the location of the Chaos Emeralds, and Knuckles seemed almost grateful when you confirmed his story. It didn't make sense!"

"Ames, I can't tell you."

"Why?!"

"Because it's all in your head. I used the Emeralds, that's that. And _he _certainly had no reason to be grateful to me. Nothing happened."

Amy glared, but she accepted the answer without further complaint. "If you say so."

"I do say so," replied Sonic, relieved.

Amy sighed and moved into a more comfortable position. It was not long before Sonic was asleep, and Amy soon followed suit. Knuckles and Tails sniggered quietly from underneath a nearby willow, glancing at the pictures they had taken on the digital camera. The blackmail that was soon to follow would only mark the beginning of new good-natured fun between the four. Relationships and lives were being rebuilt from the incinerated ashes of sorrow and regret, and nothing was going to stand in the way. At least until their next adventure.

* * *

Yes, the change in tense (1st to 3rd person) was on purpose. I didn't want to have to state what was going through Sonic and Amy's minds. I decided to leave that part to the reader. ;) Well, this is it! It's done and published. _Tales of Knighthood _will be my next big project. Hope you enjoyed it!

~Wolf~


End file.
